On The Argo 2
by percabethalways
Summary: This is a collection of 1 shots about daily life on the Argo 2, from battling sea monsters to baking cookies! Told in multiple perspectives. All cannon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Readers! This is my first fanfiction, and I am super excited! Just give me a message in a review or a PM if you want to give me an idea! Thanks for deciding that you liked the title/preview of my story, and here is the first chapter!_

**Chapter 1: Scrabble**

Up, above the clouds somewhere in the atlantic ocean, a greek-styled trireme soared. They flew over the ocean, their passengers possibly on their way to their deaths. However, the occupants of _this_ ship were not to be ruffled by this fact.

"And you're sure she won't come back down?" inquired Hazel Levesque, a girl of 12.

"Well, I can't be sure," Percy Jackson started, "But usually when she starts analyzing a new diagram, she can't be bothered for a few hours. I think we're safe for now."

"I have the board ready, all we need to do is draw."

"Okay, who wants to go first?"

"I do!" yelled Leo Valdez, who had been quiet for far too long.

"Keep it down, Leo! If she hears, then it's _all_ over for us." Piper McClean reprimanded him, holding her boyfriend, Jason Grace's hand.

"Well sorry, beauty queen, but it's not like she can hear, the rooms are soundpro-"

"Hey everyone, what's going on?" A sleepy Annabeth Chase came into the common area, her grey eyes brightening considerably when she saw the contents of the table.

"Scrabble? I LOVE scrabble! Let's play!" Annabeth said enthusiastically, oblivious to the 6 peeved faces of her crew mates.

"Well, see Annabeth, it's not that we don't enjoy your company and all..." Percy trailed off, not wanting to upset his girlfriend.

"But really, you make us all feel stupid when we play scrabble!" finished Leo blankly.

"Really? I do that? I am so sorry guys, I had no idea! I'll try to go easy on you this time." Annabeth said helpfully, with just a little smirk. Knowing that they had no choice but to comply, the other 5 demigods agreed reluctantly.

Needless to say, Annabeth won by a landslide. It was the last time scrabble was played on the Argo 2.

_Please review, I need ideas!_

_xoxo, Alex 3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Girl Problems**

It was a lovely morning, and the four boys of the Argo 2 were woken up to groans.

"ARGHHHH!"

"Crap!"

"No!"

The four boys automatically grabbed their weapons in their sleepy state and rushed to the deck. They found, to their complete surprise, not an army of griffins, but three girls, rummaging through a broom closet.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here, Leo!" Cried Hazel, slightly upsetting Frank.

"Yeah, we really need your help." Added Piper.

Leo, who was very flattered, had no idea why he was needed (other than his good looks, obviously).

"Ladies, ladies, there's enough of team Leo to go around! No, please, don't fight over me, I'm really not worth it!" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. We just need to know where the pads and tampons are."

"The what?" Leo sputtered.

"The feminine hygiene products, duh!" Annabeth, who had been raised at camp, had never treated her period as something to hide, and this openness caused everyone else to blush profusely. The guys looked extremely uncomfortable, and the other two girls couldn't meet anyone''s eyes.

"Umm... Uhhh... Well, umm.. I may have kind of, possibly, maybe forgotten those..." Never, had Leo ever feared for his safety as much as he did then. Three, glaring girls, with murder in their eyes, stared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You could not. No way."

"I didn't know! I am kind of forgetful, and since I don't need to worry about it... er, that, well, you know!" Leo felt exasperated.

"No. Absolutely not. This will not do. Leo, land the ship." Annabeth had started pacing the deck.

"Umm, what?"

"You heard her, land the ship. Now." Leo quickly ran up to the control room, getting out of that confrontation as quickly as possible. The rest of the buys stared at their shoes, nervously.

"I'm hungry, let's go have breakfast." Said Annabeth obliviously. Everyone followed quickly, anxious for a change in topic.

Once the entire ordeal was over, the four boys secretly agreed on two things. Never forget the female menstrual cycle, and never let the three girls loose in a mall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Television**

It was a Friday night on the Argo 2, and Frank, Jason, and Percy were getting ready to watch the big game on TV. Unfortunately, with this group of demigods, not even that would be simple.

"Turn on the soccer game, it's the only _fair _way to settle this!" Cried Percy, who had been arguing this point for 15 minutes now.

"No way man, football is _waay _better, it's more American, after all." Argued Jason.

"How about hockey? It's like soccer on the ice, and it's violent like football." Percy and Jason both groaned to Frank's request.

"Frank, hockey is for Canadians. Lame Canadians at that."

"Well, I'm just saying, football is the only sport that is named properly."

"What do you mean by that? Soccer is an amazing sport celebrated all over the world. The _name_ of the sport doesn't even matter!" All three boys started yelling at each other, each one believing their sport to be the best.

"Boys! Can't we decide what _game _to watch on the _television_ without having world war 3? They're only games, for crying out loud!" Cried Annabeth. The three boys stared at her in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'only games'?" said Jason confusedly.

"I mean, they're games that people play to have fun. Not for people to fight over. You are blowing this _way_ out of proportion!" Percy sighed.

"Annabeth, have you ever watched a gladiator fight?"

"Well of course I have, we do them every year at camp, you know that." Annabeth raised her eyebrow suspiciously, wondering where Percy was going with this.

"In gladiator fights, you root for your favorites, you are upset when they lose, happy when they win, right?"

"Well yes, I suppose..."

"That's what we do in sports!"

"Well," Annabeth sputtered, shocked that Percy had used rhetoric on her so well. " It's... It's just... it's just different!"

"No, it's not!" exclaimed Frank.

"But, that is way besides the point! You can watch these games anytime." argued Annabeth, down to her last defense.

"But the finals are tonight!"

"The 49ers are playing tonight!"

"I don't want to miss hockey!"

While they boys and Annabeth were arguing, Leo had come in and nonchalantly turned on the TV to Hoarders. Soon, everyone was engrossed in this, their sports argument left. They had learned a very important lesson that night: just let Leo pick the TV show.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Perfect Couple**

Every morning, Annabeth would be in charge of waking Percy up. He was notoriously bad at waking up in the mornings, and only Annabeth could do it. Likewise, only Percy could convince Annabeth to abandon her computer and hang out with the other 6 heroes. They had a bond between them that nobody could understand.

It was one particular morning when Percy and Annabeth strolled into the dining area, hand-in-hand, that Piper finally burst.

"How do you guys do it?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth wondered, with a confused smile.

"You never fight, you can communicate without words, and you trust each other with your lives! How do you manage it?"

"Well," Percy started, "I guess once you've known someone for 5 years, and they have saved you countless times from monsters, you know you can rely on them for anything."

"And I know that I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Seaweed Brain here, and he definitely wouldn't be here if not for me."

"Hey! I could have survived... all of that..."

"Perce, you wouldn't have survived capture the flag if not for me. I was the one who put you by the river, remember?" Percy scowled lightly at the memory, but all the other demigods looked at the two blankly.

"When Percy had just gotten to Camp Half Blood, He had no idea who his dad was. I had a suspicion, thanks to him blowing up a few toilets, so I stationed him by a river to see what he could do. I was right." Annabeth said with a smirk.

"But that can't be it, there must be other stuff too!" Exclaimed Hazel, now wondering the same thing as Piper.

"Well, I guess I really realized what I would do for him when I thought he had died after blowing up Mt. Saint Helens a few years ago. I was forced to do a funeral speech, since I knew him best, and I was so upset that I knew that if there was any way to get him back, I would do it."

"I knew I would do anything for Annabeth when she kissed me right before then." Percy smirked.

"Oh shut up, Seaweed Brain!"

"Well, it's true!"

"We both know that that was the only way it would happen, you being so obtuse and all."

"I am not obtuse! I was waiting for the right moment!"

"Sure you were, Perce, sure you were."

The rest of the demigods stared at them, enjoying their bantering.

"Well what about the docks last year, hmmn? Were you just 'waiting for the right moment' then too?"

"No, I knew that Clarisse and the Stoll brothers and the rest of the entire camp were right behind us, ready to push us into the lake!"

"Oh please, you could not!"

"Yup, and I thought that Chiron was there too."

"Imagine if he had been, that would have been hilarious!"

"He would have had to give us a 'talk', that would be the most awkward thing ever!"

The two demigods talked about their old adventures though the entire breakfast, making everyone respect them a bit more. They had no idea that the two of them had gone through so much and still come out on top. It was the last time anyone ever doubted Annabeth and Percy's love for one another.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm getting such good feedback for this story, thank you to everyone for reading it! I'm trying to make the stories longer, as per a request, so here is my shot at a long 1 shot!_

**Chapter 5: A Day in the Life**

Every morning Frank Zhang woke up at the crack of dawn, to go practice. Leo had conveniently built a nice exercise area in the ship's hull, and Frank used it to the max.

He would practice his archery as long as he could before the others awoke, because he knew that he was the only one that could shoot long range objects. While this didn't sound like such a big deal to the other 6 demigods, for Frank, it was major. He knew that there would be more monsters akin to the griffons that he, Percy and Hazel had fought, and that it would fall to Frank for the most part to shoot them down. Frank was always one for helping his team in any way he could, and so he practiced.

When he heard Annabeth and Piper come down the stairs for their morning run, he knew that it was time to pack up his equipment. He went down and had an early breakfast, and talked to any other crew members that may have awaken early. Usually, Hazel was there, and they would have long talks about their old lives before they had found out their godly heritage, and their family that they had left behind. If it was any other hero, they would have light conversations about nothing in particular, all of them avoiding the subject of their possible nearing demise.

After that, Frank would be sure to take the next shift on guard duty. He would patrol around the ship, alarming Percy and Jason to any ocean or sky monsters respectively. He found himself liking this part of his day a lot, surprisingly. He supposed it was because his sense of duty was being fulfilled.

He then went and hung out with either Hazel or Percy, depending on who was available. Frank was slowly learning how to use a sword, so that he could if need be. Percy was very happy to help, though he wasn't the best teacher, as it was intuitive for him. Percy taught him all the basics, and sometimes lent him Riptide to practice. Percy was really nice to Frank, which was good because the next part of his day was not so nice.

Frank had to go steer the ship with Leo once a day, which compromised of him making a klutzy fool out of himself, with Leo chortling in the background. Frank had never been good with technology of any sort, and he looked at the Greek trireme as a disaster waiting to happen. Leo disagreed wholeheartedly, and never missed a chance to tease Frank mercilessly. Frank would steer the wrong way, press the wrong buttons, or forget to press a peddle down. Leo found all of this to be hilarious, degrading Frank unsparingly.

Frank then was relieved of this unwelcome position for lunch. The 7 demigods would usually discuss war tactics and strategies, with Annabeth taking a lead in the conversation. Frank had only been at camp Jupiter for less then a year before taking this quest, so he often had nothing to contribute to these discussions.

In the afternoon, Frank would usually assist Annabeth with anything that she needed help with. The two had formed an unlikely bond, and Frank helped her with her seemingly endless amount of chores.

It was then time for dinner and bed, as Frank didn't take the overnight shifts for patrol duties, leaving that to Percy and Frank. He was very happy with his life on the Argo 2 for the most part, as he was very well rounded. He always reminded himself when he was down about how happy he must have been making his grandmother and mother, and then he knew that everything would turn out alright.

_So, this was kind of boring, but I couldn't resist writing about Frank, who is my fellow Canadian BFFL, as well as an amazing character who I think is overlooked a lot of the time. I promise, the next chapter will be more funny! Thanks to my 2 lovely reviewers, I appreciate your feedback so much!_

_xoxo, Alex 3_


	6. Chapter 6

_As promised, here is a more... shall we say entertaining chapter. I've been waiting for the right time to use this idea!_

**Chapter 6: Sexual Education**

"Alright, that is IT! I have had enough of the sneaking around, crazy, lovey-dovey business going on here! Everyone to the dining area, NOW!" Shouted and enraged Coach Hedge, after finding Percy and Annabeth making out under some stairs. The 7 demigods had never seen the coach so enraged, they quickly did as he said.

"I have noticed more and more activity of a certain nature going around, I want to make sure we all know what is going on." 4 of the 7 demigods rolled their eyes, but Hazel, Jason, and Annabeth just stared inquisitively back at Hedge.

"What do you mean?" asked Annabeth, obviously confused.

"Oh please, you and your boyfriend are perfect examples. Day in and night out, all you ever do is-"

"Alright coach, we understand, it won't happen again." Percy said quickly, hoping to avoid the topic that was about to ensue.

"Not so fast, Mr. Jackson! Save the world a few times, and suddenly you think you can dodge out of any lecture you want? I don't think so, sit back down.

"Alright, Cupcakes, here are the facts. STIs are on the rise, and it is people like these three sitting here that are causing them. All three of these demigods are in relationships, but they are uninformed about sex and all that it ensues."

"Coach, aren't we supposed to be on patrol? Who's even steering the ship?" Asked Frank frantically, trying to get out of the conversation.

"Well, never you mind that, we are here to learn and be prepared. Now, I'm not going to tell you to control your hormones, because they did that in the 80's and look how that turned out. I am here to teach you about the risks of it and all that it brings with it..." For the next half hour, all 7 demigods were forced to listen to the 'talk'.

Now, in classes akin to these, the listeners can usually be whittled down into subgroups. There is the student paying rapt attention and asking questions whenever possible (Annabeth), there are students looking down at the ground, like they don't particularly want to hear this but aren't going to show their embarrassment publicly (Jason and Piper). Then, there is the student that finds this entire shtick to be fantastically funny, who is looking around at everyone else's faces (Leo). Next, there is the person red with embarrassment, staring straight ahead, trying to block out the entire speech (Hazel and Frank). Finally, there is the person lounging about casually, acting like they've heard all of it a million times, not really caring (Percy).

"Now Cupcakes, I think we have all learned a bit about why it is never safe to do it without knowing the facts. Dismissed!" All the demigods leaped from their chairs and walked straight to their rooms, none of them looking each other in the eyes for the rest of the day. Leo had realized why Chiron had sent Coach Hedge to be their adult. CHiron knew that with this group of demigods, this speech would definitely be necessary.

_Well, in my sex. ed. classes, I am always Leo, I find it absolutely hilarious to look around at other people's facial expressions, making side comments with my friends the entire time. Anyway, that was me trying to tackle it at like, 2 in the morning, so hopefully it didn't suck! Please review, I'm so lonely!_

_xoxo, Alex 3_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello again, my lovely readers! This is one of the most controversial topics with nerd girls everywhere, so hopefully you have a stance on this important issue!_

**Chapter 7: Twilight**

"What are you reading?" asked a curious Jason, as he and Leo approached Piper. She was lying out on the deck with Hazel and Annabeth. They all had the same book in their hands, and they were nearly done.

"You have to promise not to laugh." replied Piper sincerely.

"Of course I won't! Don't worry!" Jason replied easily.

"Weeeell, back at Camp Half Blood, Miranda from the Demeter cabin told me about this book series that she had read, and how much she enjoyed it, so Annabeth and I grabbed a few copies for the trip. It's called... Well, it's called Twilight." To this, Leo burst out laughing, finding it ridiculously funny to see three intelligent girls reading some of the most unintelligent works of fiction ever. It took him a few minutes for him to calm down, and by then, all three girls were highly embarrassed.

"Well, it may not be well written, it's just so... so..." Annabeth couldn't describe it.

"So romantic!" supplied Hazel. All three girls sighed in harmony.

"But... but...," Leo sputtered, "But it's so trashy! Annabeth, do you really like this crap?"

"I'm a sucker for a good love story, I guess." Annabeth said with a shrug.

"Guys, we better get to lunch." Jason reminded them. All three girls sprang up form their seats, eager to get away from the confrontation. Leo pestered them the entire way there about their choice in books, and found out that Hazel preferred the classics, having grown up with them, Piper liked books involving magic or alternate dimensions of some sort, and Annabeth, to nobody's surprise, liked mysteries and non-fiction.

"Guys, guys, you will never believe what the girls were just reading!" Leo bounded up to Percy and Frank, who had just been practicing their swordsmanship skills.

"Knowing Annabeth, probably the dictionary." Percy joked with a smirk. Annabeth hit his arm playfully as she sat down at her place a the head of the table.

"Not quite, Seaweed Brain."

"Hmmn... The thesaurus?"

"Wrong, again!"

"Argh, I'll just tell you!" said Leo impatiently. "They were reading Twilight!"

"What? No way!" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least it's still more than 200 pages! When was the last time and of you read a _long_ book?" Annabeth defended.

"Pshh, I read a manual last week!" answered Leo quickly.

"That doesn't count. It needs to be something of substance!"

"Did you seriously just call Twilight a book of _substance?_ It's about a girl who can't decide which dude she likes better!"

"Oh, team Jacob all the way." cheered Annabeth.

"What? Edward is _so_ much better!"

"So, Piper. It has come to this. I thought you were different, I really did!" exclaimed Annabeth somberly.

"Are you guys seriously going to argue about this?" asked Leo dryly. "And what about you Hazel, where do you stand on all of this?"

"Well, I'm in the middle. Both of the guys have merit, but it is really Bella's choice in the end, not mine, so I don't know."

"That is so diplomatic of you." Frank complimented her.

While all of this had been going on, Annabeth and Piper had been bickering in the background, each trying to prove to the other that they were right.

"Well, she chooses Edward in the end!" Annabeth's eyes filled with rage. Piper laughed nervously.

"Oops! Spoiler alert... Should've mentioned that before... I'm gonna go..." Piper backed out of the room sheepishly.

The day after, all conversation of the book Twilight was banned on the Argo 2, Coach Hedge hated hearing the 4 hours of bickering that happened that night. It was never brought up again.

_So, in case you were wondering, I am team Edward. I tried to make the girl's choice in guys directly effect their preference in Twilight boys. I agree with Annabeth wholeheartedly other than that though, Twilight was very poorly written, but it has a good story line, so I am willing to look over the annoying angst of the entire thing for that reason. Anyway, reviews make Summer come faster!_

_xoxo, Alex 3_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey readers! Sorry I wasn't able to write yesterday, I had to go to an award ceremony. Anyway, I am super stuck and lost for ideas, so if you want to help me out, give me a review and tell me what you want me to write about! I have noooo clue what to do, and worse yet, my exams are coming up :( Anyway, help a gal out and give me some ideas!_

_xoxo, Alex 3_


	9. Chapter 9

OMG... Guys... I am so sorry! You probably think I just ditched this story. K, I am in the middle of exam period, and I have not slept for more that 3 hours a night for the past week. Once it is over, I am going to write a billion chapters, but for now I think I am going to have to put this story on hiatus. I am so so so so sorry! Did you now that the word "hiatus" comes from Latin? Ughhh, I have spent the last 8 hours working on my Latin summative. My head hurts. I need coffee. I will be back in about 2 weeks, but I might have a friend write a chapter or 2 for me, so it might be sooner depending on when I get those up. I love you all, and summer is right around the corner!

-Alex 33333


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone, long time no see! My friend is here, and she gave me some amazing ideas, so here is the next chapter! Hope you like it, and PLEASE please please please pls pls review! Seriously guys, it legit makes my day. _

**PDA**

Leo walked out on deck of the Argo 2, whistling, and stopped in his tracks. As he looked around, he saw Hazel and Frank holding hands and staring into each other's eyes, Piper and Jason, oh gods, they were kissing, and Percy and Annabeth were talking, their faces about the length of a rubber duck apart.

_Again?_ Leo thought. It was already bad enough being a third wheel to Piper and Jason, but now the awkwardness has tripled. There was now a triple amount of couples on the ship, a triple amount of love between them, and Leo felt, no, not triple, but quadruple the amount of annoyance at this. It had gone on long enough.

He fished a large orange whistle out of his magic tool belt, and blew it. Everyone jumped and turned towards Leo. He cleared his throat.

"Meeting room, now! This is urgent!" Immediately, everyone rushed to the meeting room. Out of the corner of his eye, Leo noticed they were all holding hands, much to his vexation.

Once they were all there, he turned on the Smart-board and wrote in massive letters, '**PDA**'. Everyone else looked around, as if they were confused as to why Leo was doing this. Leo rolled his eyes. _I'm Jason, high and mighty, and you just interrupted my suck-face session with my super-hot-daughter-of-Aphrodite-girlfriend! What is this, PDA?_

Leo paced in front of the board.

"PDA," he began," also known as Public Displays of Affection, also known as what makes people like me extremely uncomfortable! And, much to my distaste, and also probably Coach Hedge's, there is a surplus of that on this ship!" Hazel started to get up, but Leo blew his whistle again.

"Not so fast young lady! You think that you and your hunky studmuffin are exempt from this, well you know what? I THINK NOT. Sit down, and I will tell you the details of PDA." Leo looked around the room, making sure every single one of these lovebirds was listening.

"PDA comes in many forms. This can be in the form of kissing (pause and glance at Jason and Piper), being basically glued together, or so close I would think you're in a Port-a-Potty (pause and glance at Percy and Annabeth), and even showing your affection by looking deep into each other's eyes, and their souls! (pause and glance at Hazel and Frank). Then Percy spoke up.

"Dude, we're just being a couple-what are we supposed to do, have a fistfight? You're overreacting."

"I'm fine with love, I mean I receive it from the ladies all the time, but when it makes the people around uncomfortable, it is time to stop." Leo took the Smart-board eraser and erased the P on the board, and replaced it with a lowercase p.

"I'd like to introduce you all to a little something I like to call **PRIVATE** displays of affection, also known as pDA. You can still have your _'Oh I love you so much, no I love you more!' _moments, but the whole world, both godly and mortal, will not be there to see it. Is this clear?" The rest of the demigods looked either unsure or unimpressed.

"So now, we are going to go over a list of the do's and don'ts of pDA." Leo drew a chart on the Smart-board, with two columns, which he labeled 'DO' and "DON'T'. He then proceeded to fill in the chart.

**DO: Hug, smile, laugh.**

**DON'T: Kiss, make out, hold hands, or basically anything of a romantic nature.**

As Leo looked around the room, he could tell that everyone was not as relieved to be having this much-a-due conversation and he was. He decided to try one last tactic, one that he only liked to use when necessary. He decided to use his manners.

"Please guys, for the sake of mankind, just stop PDAing, please, please... please." Percy got up from his chair.

"'Kay." _Wait, that was it, no "But we like showing our love in public" and all that?. _With that one word, Leo regained all his his friends filed out of the room he shouted-

"AND THE ONLY THING THAT SHOULD BE GETTING BLOWN AOUND HERE IS THIS WISTLE!"

_Well, that was all my friend except for the last line, so make sure to thank her in theeeeee... REVIEWS THAT YOU ARE ALL GONNA WRITEEEEE! I really want more reviews, in case you didn't catch my drift... Also, for anyone that is a part of the Harry Potter fandom, I wrote a one-shot about James and Lily, and I would really like some feedback on it! Thank youuuu!_

_xoxo, Alex 3_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys, it's the friend here with a new chapter for_ On the Argo 2. _I hope you like it! Please Please Please write a review and give us some ideas for other chapters. :)_

**Chapter 11: This Century**

It was around 11 in the morning on a cool, misty day. All seven demigods on the top deck, swapping stories about their half-blood life, running from monsters, getting kicked out of schools, you know, all that. Percy was just finishing a story about escaping from a manticore.

"I was going along Seventy-Fourth Street with the manitcore about a block behind me, when I saw this flash mob doing Gangnam Style, so I went and joined in. The manticore just passed right by! I never knew that Psy would eventually save my life."

Hazel got a confused look on her face.

"What's Gangnam style?" she asked, looking around.

"OK, that's it!" Leo exclaimed. "Hazel, as a demigod in the 21 century, it is not good that you don't know what Gangnam style is. Yesterday you asked me what song I was playing, and it was 'Don't stop believing!' Everyone knows that. Therefore I have decided that since certain people-"Leo eyed Frank and fake coughed, but then actually starting coughing. Everyone else smirked at him as he ran to get some water for his coughing fit.

He ran back a minute later and continued his speech.

"To get to the point, Hazel, we need to teach you about this century. Life will get better, I promise. You will be able to understand references, sing along to the Top 40, and die a hero."

Hazel nodded, a smile appearing on her face. It would be like a history lesson, except instead of learning about ancient, boring stuff, she would find out about today's world.

"Great! This will be so…sick?"

So for the rest of the day, everyone took turns telling Hazel about what they thought were the most important things about this century. Annabeth enjoyed talking about the new architecture (well, duh) and the scientific discoveries that had been made. Piper told her about the evolution of movies and different beauty products. Jason described all the political breakthroughs. (Not so interesting) Percy explained dodge ball, and all the trouble that kids got into these days, demigod or not. Frank answered all of Hazel's questions to the best of his ability, and Leo, well, Leo talked about just about anything he thought was important, and that turned out to be _a lot_. By 6:30 that night, the vintage demigod was fully educated about YouTube, reality TV, video games, and whole bunch of other stuff.

Later that night, when Leo was at the helm of the ship, checking on his controls, Hazel came up to him.

"How far did we get today?" she asked.

"Pretty far," he replied. We're almost halfway there. We've been going as fast, if not faster than a normal airplane."

"Sounds like we trolled the sky today, then." Hazel glanced at Leo to make sure the reference was right.

"Exactly." Leo grinned. Today had been a very good day.


End file.
